Lost and Found
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Nick dies and Sara is having a hard time. Grissom starts to open up to her.


Grissom got out his car after the worst shift he had ever went through. On this night he lost Nick while out at a crime scene. The CSI meant the world to him and the team. He stopped on the sidewalk thinking. He remembered seeing Nicks body before being taken away. Shaking the memory away he looked over seeing me sitting alone on his steps looking down at my knees.

He slowly walked over as I looked up at him with tears coming down my cheeks.

"Sara?" He said, remembering the sight of me standing in the grass looking lost and very upset. He felt guilty for not having the courage to walk over and comfort me.

"I…couldn't just…go home. I see him and…I hear the last words he said to me."

He sat beside me on the steps.

"He….lay there…and he said….he was afraid." I said, sniffing "Then he…died."

I put my hand up to my face sobbing. Grissom slowly put his arm around my back pulling me to him. I clutched his coat crying against him.

I let him lead me into his house. His hand held my cold hand taking me into his bedroom.

"I can't stay here." I said

"I don't want you to be alone, Sara. I'll sleep on the couch." He said, undoing the blankets.

"No, I should go." I said, walking out of the room. Grissom beat me to the door standing in front of it.

"Sara."

"This is uncomfortable." I said, holding myself.

He touched my arms pulling me to him.

"I feel trapped." I said, breathing hard.

"Sara, calm down." He said, putting his hands on my cheeks. "Breathe slowly."

I attempted to do what he wanted.

"I…I'm cold." I said

He pulled me over to the couch wrapping me up with a blanket. Then he sat down pulling me against him rubbing my arms.

"Ssh."

I trembled feeling him pull me closer.

Waking I had no memory of falling asleep. I was warm almost sweating covered in a blanket. Someone was against me. I moved feeling an arm on my waist. Sitting up I looked around remembering. Grissom slept still unmoving and relaxed. Gently I stood up looking down at him then I unwrapped the blanket around myself placing it over him.

Walking to the door I heard a noise. Turning I saw Grissom walking over.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Home." I said

"Are you all right?"

I nodded looking down then at him. He reached over touching my head taking back his fingers.

"Your clammy."

I felt my head looking at my fingers then at him. He went to his kitchen and I heard a glass being put on a counter then something being poured. He came back out with some orange juice.

"No."

"Drink it." He said

I slowly took the glass drinking the tart juice. He watched me drink it all handing him the glass back.

"Thank you."

"Let me make you something to eat."

"Grissom, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay." I said

He nodded walking to the kitchen again. I sat on a stool at his counter watching him cook. He put two plates of eggs down on the counter with toast and two cups of coffee. He sat beside me watching as I lifted a fork poking at the eggs. He took a bite of his then watched me take a bite.

"This is good." I said

"Thank's."

I stopped eating looking down.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"His parents." I said "Whose going to tell them?"

"I already did."

"Oh."

I set the fork down getting up. He watched step back from the counter.

"I feel dirty from the scene, I am going to go home."

"You didn't eat enough." He said, looking at my full plate.

"Thank you for the food." I said, backing up to the door. I opened the door going out. Grissom just sat there looking at the plate.

He tried my number several times then he walked into the lab at next shift. They all sat in the lounge looking sad. Grissom stood inside looking at them all.

"Look I know we all are going to find it difficult to go on after what happened, but we need to concentrate on the task at hand. Where is Sara?" He asked, looking around.

Everyone looked around then shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay, you all have work to do. Get to it." He said, before walking out.

He tried my number again as Catherine walked over.

"You have that worried look." She said

"I am about Sara. She was very upset last night."

"Do you blame her?"

"I'm going to go to her house and make sure she is all right." He said

"Call me."

"I will." He said, over his shoulder.

He drove to my apartment knocking for ten minutes. Then he came down the stairs seeing that my car was missing. He stood there thinking then it came to him. Getting in his car he drove to the park that Nick was killed at. He spotted my car parked in the lot. Parking beside it he got out looking around seeing me sitting on a bench. Walking over he noted that I was shaking looking at a spot of grass.

"Sara." He said

I continued to look at the grass as he knelt down in front of me touching my hand. I jumped seeing him.

"Grissom?"

"Sara, why did you come here?"

"I had to."

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked, rubbing my cold hand.

"I don't know."

"Honey, your cold." He said

I watched him stand up helping me to stand.

"Come on."

He led me to the car. A black Tahoe came to park beside Grissom's car. Catherine and Greg got out seeing us.

"Grissom, what's happened?" Greg asked

"I'm taking Sara to the lab. Greg I want you to drive Sara's car back, be careful."

"Yes, boss."

Catherine looked at me sadly as Grissom handed Greg my keys then he helped me into the car. As he drove I stared at the passing cars laying my head against the glass. Grissom glanced at me concerned. Once in his office he made me lie down on the couch with a blanket over me. His hand touched my messy hair.

"I want you to rest for a while in here. I have to go out and help when I come back I expect to see you here."

I nodded watched him get up and leave. The lights were off in the office making it dark except for the lights outside. I closed my eyes sighing trying to not think about last night.

Nick walked over to me across the grass. Halfway gunshots rang out and I ducked looking out seeing him fall the ground. The cops shot the suspect and I ran to Nick seeing that his wounds were fatal. He clawed at me trying to struggle against the darkness.

I sat up on the couch breathing in and out fast. Grissom walked over sitting down pulling me to him.

"It's all right." He said

"I was there."

"At the park?"

"Yes."

He rubbed my back. I lifted my head from his shoulder to look at him. He searched my face.

"Every time I close my eyes I see him."

"It's going to take some time to get over this." He said

He raised his hand to my face touching my cheek. He leaned forward looking at my lips. I took a breath feeling his breath touch my face. He had an inch to go when a knock at his door made him move back. He cleared his throat getting up to answer the door. I watched him open the door talking to someone then he stepped outside. I stood thinking about what almost happened when he came back in seeing me.

"I…should work."

"Are you sure your up to it?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks." I said, walking over to the door. He moved out of the way for me to get out. I walked down the hallway feeling my stomach flutter.

After shift I went home looking around the empty apartment. Settling on the couch I sat in silence sighing as I closed my eyes. A soft knock caused me to jump awake from my doze. I stood walking over opening the door seeing Grissom still in his work clothes looking at me.

"Grissom?"

"Hey." He said "May I come in?"

"Sure." I said, letting him in.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said, closing the door. He seemed nervous about something. I watched him hesitate. "Something wrong?"

"No."

I walked over trying to figure what was wrong.

"Your acting nervous."

"I believe we have some unfinished business."

"We do?"

"Yes." He said, looking at me.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No." He said, reaching over touching my arm. I stared down at his hand then at him. He stepped closer making me shiver. His lips gently touched mine not moving. I was to shocked to react. His other hand went to my other arm pulling me closer. He moved away opening his eyes seeing mine staring at him.

"Sara." He said, almost whispering.

I searched his face moving in slowly kissing him only this time it was different. The gentleness was over as our lips moved together. Our arms went around the others. He moved back looking down at my fingers working his shirt.

"Your vulnerable right now." He said

"Grissom, I need this now." I said

He stopped my fingers.

"Sara, if this happens it would be for the wrong reasons. I do care for you, but I don't want to regret it."

I made him let me go looking at him.

"I wouldn't regret it!"

"Sara."

"Grissom you can leave!" I said, going to my bedroom slamming the door.

Nick's funeral was very painful to our team. People cried all around me. Grissom stood near Ecklie wearing a black suit. He looked down at the casket then he looked at me. I walked away trying to avoid his stare. I sat on a bench trying to be strong, but it caught up with me. Holding my face in my hands I let the pain go. Brass walked over to me sitting down. He looked back at the mourners then he looked at me. I looked down letting my hands drop.

"This is a sad day." He said

I nodded sniffing.

"Sara, I know I am not your father, but if you ever need to talk or just hang out I am here."

I looked at him seeing he was being genuine. Moving over I felt him put his arm over my shoulders. The mourners started to leave as Grissom walked over to us.

"This is going to be tough few weeks." Grissom said

"Your team is strong they will get through it." Brass said "Sara, remember what I said."

I watched him get up and walk away. Grissom took his place beside me. I moved away looking down.

"Sara, I wanted to apologize."

"No, need to." I said

"I hurt you and I didn't mean to." He said, as he looked at me.

I stood looking at him.

"I understand you don't like me. That's all right." I said, before walking away.

"Sara, I love you!" Grissom shouted, as he stood. I stopped turning to him. "I have for a long time."

I watched him come over to me.

"Now is the time to decide. Do we forget the past and make a future together or do we go our separate ways?"

My heart thudded in my ears as he looked at me. He reached over touching my hand. I stepped closer as he stepped closer.

"I was afraid of this for a long time, but now seeing you suffering it struck me that part of your suffering is because of me. The other day I wanted to be with you, but I thought if we did it would we be able to go on after? I froze."

I felt a tear stream down my cheek. He wiped it away.

"Look, why don't we go back to my house and I will cook us lunch?"

"Okay."

He smiled taking my hand leading me to his car. He got to work on lunch for us as I sat on his couch drinking from a glass of wine. He came over placing a plate for me on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch eating from his. I ate the delicious salad he made then we rested on the couch.

"It was a nice funeral." He said

"Yeah." I said

He looked at my profile watching me look at him. He leaned over kissing me. Slowly we both went back to lie against the cushions. He moved back looking at me.

"Protection?"

"I am on the pill." I said

He nodded kissing me again.

Half an hour later we slept on his couch. Grissom moved his head waking looking at his watch on his wrist then he closed his eyes again sighing. He woke again hearing his cell phone ringing on the coffee table. Moving slowly he reached across me to get it.

"Grissom." He said, quietly. "Yeah, I was. What's up?"

He listened rubbing his head. He closed his eyes sighing.

"When?"

I moved closer to him.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said, hanging up. He laid back chewing on a finger. Then he kissed my head. "Sara."

I moved my head up without opening my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I have to go to the lab."

"Right now?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Yeah, there is a problem."

"What problem?"

"Just something I have to deal with. I want you to stay here and rest. I'll bring some take out." He said, getting up. I watched him leave then I closed my eyes laying my head back.

Grissom walked into the lab seeing Brass still in his funeral suit.

"I put him in your office. He's very intoxicated." Brass said

"Thanks." Grissom said, walking to his office. Inside Greg sat in a chair. Grissom shut the door walking over to him. "Greg?"

Greg looked over at him smiling.

"Grissom."

"Brass told me you tried to drive in your intoxicated state."

"I told him I was okay."

"You don't look like it to me."

Greg stood wobbling.

"You could have killed someone."

"How can I kill someone in here?" He asked

"I am taking you home." Grissom said, taking the man by the arm "Your on a two day suspension."

"Whatever you say boss." Greg said

Grissom got him home safely then he went back to the lab to talk to Brass. When he came back to his house at six it was already beginning to get dark. He carried in some take out putting it on the counter. Walking over he saw me still sleeping on the couch. He put a blanket over me leaving me to work at his desk. I moved later sighing as I slowly opened my eyes seeing Grissom sit down. He had changed his clothes and looked like he had showered.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, you slept a long time."

"Really?" I asked

"It's eight and you and I went to sleep at one."

"Wow!" I said

He leaned down kissing me.

"Do I smell food?" I asked

"Yes, hungry?"

"Yes."

He kissed me again then he got up walking to the kitchen. I walked over fixing my hair. He placed some take out on a plate for me then sat down at the counter eating.

"This is good." I said

"Why don't you stay over?"

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked

"No, I would prefer it."

"Okay." I said, smiling.

We watched a movie after then he and I went to bed. I laid in a tee shirt of his as he laid against me.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, against me.

"No."

"Bad dreams?"

"No." I said, looking to the side.

He kissed my head.

"What's wrong?"

I moved facing him.

"I was just thinking about the time I asked you out and you said no."

He opened his eyes looking at me.

"After I told you no I just felt terrible."

"I told you it could be to late and here we are."

"Two years later."

"Yeah." I said

"I think the time I fell in love with you was when you came to that hotel when we were dropping dummies off the roof. I turned and saw you and it just happened."

"When you called me honey it struck me that you loved me."

"I do."

I smiled before yawning.

"I think I can sleep now."

"Good." He said

I closed my eyes moving closer to him with nothing but his heartbeat to soothe me to sleep. The next shift Nick's absence caused a void. It was hard for everyone to move on, but as the days and weeks went by it seemed easier.

On one particular shift Grissom walked into the lounge where we all were with a pretty blonde haired woman.

"Everyone this is Sophia Curtis. She will joining our team." He said

She smiled at him then looked at all of us. I instantly felt uneasy about her. As the days went by I saw why. Her interest in Grissom made me mad. At times I found them giggling in the lounge or talking closely in his office. It made me feel sick knowing in one instant I could lose Grissom forever.

Sophia walked into the garage where I worked on a car. She snapped on her gloves looking at the open trunk. I watched her lean into it touching the interior.

"I already worked on the trunk." I said

"Well you may have missed something." She said, still bent over.

"I don't make it a habit of missing anything." I said, spraying the passenger side.

"Are you afraid of someone looking over your work?" She asked, as she stood up looking at me.

"How are we doing, ladies?" Grissom asked, coming in.

"I was just checking the trunk and Sara has a problem with me looking." Sophia said, looking at me.

"Problem Sara?" Grissom asked, looking at me.

"None." I said, glaring at Sophia.

Grissom looked between us feeling the tension.

"Okay, let's take a look." He said

As she talked and laughed with him I moaned annoyed as I worked in the front of the car.

"So what time do you want to go out?" She asked, as they walked to the door. I stood up watching them.

"After shift." He said

"Okay." She said, smiling as they both walked out. I sat down feeling my heart plummet. After shift I ran over to catch Grissom. He was coming out of his office locking the door seeing me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, want to come to my place for breakfast?" I asked

"I would, but I promised Sophia I would eat with her." He said

"I see."

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No." I said, looking down.

"I am sensing something is wrong." He said, watching me. "Did I do something?"

"Are you and Sophia dating?" I asked, looking at him.

"What?" He asked, stunned.

"I just want to know."

"No, Sara."

"Gil, you coming?" Sophia asked, as she walked over.

"Yeah, meet me at my car." He said, watching her nod looking at me before leaving.

"You better go." I said

"No, before I go I need to fix whatever is happening here." He said, motioning between us.

"Everything is fine." I said, walking away.

I went home going straight to bed, but I could not sleep thinking about Grissom. My doorbell rang and I went to open the door. Grissom stood outside looking concerned.

"Can I come in?" He asked

I let him in slowly closing the door. He watched me walk over like a child in trouble.

"Did you have a good time with her?" I asked

"No, because I was worried about you." He said

"Hmm." I said, walking over to my couch.

"Sara, what is happening?" He asked, sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"I don't know." I said, glancing at him.

"You just don't like Sophia."

"No."

"You need to try to be friends with her."

"How can I when she is trying to take you from me!"

"Oh, so that is it. Sara, she and I get along because we both have the same interests."

"Then why do you like me?" I asked, standing.

He stood coming over to me.

"Do you even have to ask? I love you because you are my Sara. I love you because you are beautiful and spontaneous. You think beyond the box. You make me laugh." He said, touching my cheek. "How could I not love you?"

I stepped closer putting my head against his chest.

"I just don't want to be hurt." I said

"I will never hurt you again."

The next case Sophia, Grissom and I worked together. I noticed that Grissom was acting differently towards Sophia. His interest was on the work and she slowly started to see. A man handcuffed was led up the hill by Brass. He told him that he threw the weapon into the mud pit below. She and I tossed a coin to see which would go down into a pit of mud and look for anything that resembled a weapon. She held a rope that was attached to me as I went down to the mud. Grissom walked over watching as he helped Sophia with the rope.

"Careful Sara!" He said

I stepped in and it swallowed my leg like quicksand. I moved my other leg in feeling it make it hard to move. With my gloves I reached down trying to feel the bottom, but I could not.

"I have to go under!" I yelled

"We will pull you out!" Grissom shouted

I took a deep breath going under. Grissom watched quietly as Sophia held the rope. A few seconds past as they waited.

"Should we pull now?" Sophia asked

"Give her a minute." Grissom said

A minute went by.

"Grissom?" Sophia said

"Okay." He said, taking the rope. They both pulled feeling the mud making it almost impossible. Some cops came over pulling able to pull me out. I laid on the ground moving a little. Grissom came down wiping my face off as I took a long breath holding up the knife. Grissom looked up at Brass standing next to the guy in handcuffs nodding. Sophia walked back to the Tahoe putting a bag in the trunk seeing me sitting against a rock drinking water. She walked over as I looked at her.

"You did a good job."

"Thank's" I said

"Sara, I know we haven't exactly gotten along and I think I know why." She said, turning looking over at Grissom who stood next to the Tahoe talking on his phone. She looked back at me as I looked at him. "I suppose we both have the same taste in men."

"Looks like it." I said

"I didn't mean to step on your toes."

"Thank you." I said, standing.

Grissom walked over looking at her and I.

"Ready to go?"

"I think we are." Sophia said

Grissom kissed me in his bed later. I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck. The doorbell went off and he stopped sighing.

"This would happen now." He said

It rang again. He looked at me.

"Sorry."

"I'll be waiting." I said, kissing him.

He got up walking out as I sighed watching him leave. Opening the front door he saw Sophia looking wet and tired.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my car broke down."

"Come in." He said

She came in wiping the water from her face.

"When did it start raining?" He asked, getting her a towel.

"About five minutes ago."

He gave her the towel and she wiped the water off her face and hair.

"Where is your car?"

"Half a mile from here." She said "Good thing I remembered you were here."

"There is a phone over there." He said

"I remember." She said, smiling as she walked into his living room.

"I'll be right back." He said, going into the bedroom. I sat on the bed watching him come in.

"Sophia is here?" I asked

"Yes, her car broke down."

"Oh." I said, standing I walked over to him "So she's been here before?"

"I am going to take her home. I'll be back." He said, kissing my head.

"When was she here?" I asked

He looked at me as I smiled at him.

"Sara, she came here to work that is all."

"Okay."

He sighed walking over kissing me.

"I love you." He said

"You better not keep her waiting."

"I am not leaving until I hear you say I love you."

I chuckled as he held me to him.

"I love you."

He kissed me longer then let me go leaving. Sophia looked out at her apartment building as they stopped watching the rain splatter the window. Grissom got out with an umbrella then he helped her go up the steps to her front door.

"Thank you." She said

"Your welcome." He said

"Want to come in?" She asked

"I would, but I have something I have to do."

"Oh, okay." She said, looking disappointed. Opening her door she went in.

"See you at work." He said

She came out kissing him. He grabbed her pulling her back.

"No."

"I'm sorry. I felt like you needed it." She said

"If I do need to be kissed I will ask Sara."

"Gil, I feel like you like me more than certain coworkers."

"Sophia, I do like you, but it isn't what you want." He said, looking at her.

"Fine, when you wake up I will be here." She said, going inside closing the door. He looked at the door then left. I sat on his couch flipping through a magazine hearing him come in. He came in looking at me funny.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He sat down taking my hands.

"I am going to tell you something. I am only telling you this because I love you."

"Okay." I said, afraid.

"Sophia tried to kiss me." He said, looking at me.

"Did you kiss her?"

"No, I pushed her back saying no. I told her I loved you."

I nodded looking down.

"I just needed to tell you."

"There are going to be other women that come around and I know I can't match them in body and mind, but one thing that makes up for that is knowing that when tested you will never leave me." I said, my voice breaking a little.

He hugged me relieved that I did not turn him away. I sniffed against his shoulder hearing comforting whispers coming from him. He moved back looking at me.

"I believe we were doing something in the other room."

"I had forgotten." I said

"I think we should continue." He said, pulling me up leading me into the bedroom. "This time I will let you be on top."

I chuckled as he closed the door.

The next week I felt off knowing that I was coming down with something bad. I came out of interrogation seeing Grissom standing beside the window watching as Warrick talked to the man.

"Hey." I said

"I thought I told you to go home." He said, not looking at me.

"I'm fine." I said, before sneezing.

"You sound fine."

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" I asked

He looked at me as I walked past him to the hallway. Greg and I were walking talking as Sophia walked past. She glanced at us as we went by. A thud caught her attention as Greg called out my name. I laid on the floor in the hallway. He bent down to me touching my head.

"Geez, she's burning up!" Greg said, as Sophia knelt down.

"Get Grissom." She said

He ran off as Sophia stayed with me. People stood around as Grissom walked over with Greg.

"How long as she been out?" He asked, shining his maglite in one eye.

"I don't know about two minutes." Sophia said

I moved grimacing as his light blinded me.

"Sara?" Grissom said

"Stop shining that in my eyes!" I complained, trying to sit up.

"Stay down." Grissom said, pushing me down.

"I'm fine." I said, weakly.

"I will be the judge of that." He said "You are going home."

"Grissom!" I said

"Greg will you go get my keys from my desk and the blanket on my shelf?" He asked, looking at Greg.

"Sure." He said, running off.

Grissom helped me to stand. I almost fell back, but he pulled me back up.

"Everybody get back to work." He said, watching as the people around walked back to their stations. Greg came back watching Grissom pick me up taking me out to the cars. Sophia followed behind Greg.

"Greg, open the car door." Grissom said

Greg unlocked and opened the passenger side door. Grissom slid me in reaching over me to pull on the seat belt. Then he put the blanket over me.

"Thank's." Grissom said, taking the keys from Greg "Sophia cover for Sara on the case."

She nodded watching as he got in the driver's side of the car looking over at me then he backed up leaving.

I woke up later in a bed with a light on nearby. My head ached as did the rest of my body. Someone came in sitting on the bed. Liquid was put down my throat then a cold cloth was put against my skin. Grissom slept beside me waking if I moved. I heard him talking on the phone to someone then he hung up walking to the bed leaning over me. I blinked my unfocused eyes seeing him reach down touching my head. He said nothing as he checked my pulse then had me drink more water.

That night I moved seeing it was dark in the room. Grissom slept next to me again. I swallowed looking at him in the dark.

"Gris…..Gris." I said, weakly.

He moved waking lifting his head to see me.

"What's wrong?"

I swallowed moving my hand over to his face.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I brought you here." He said, reaching over touching my head "You still have a fever."

"We should go to work."

"No, you are not well and I am not going because you may need help." He said, smoothing my hair.

"You really love me."

"I really love you." He said

I closed my eyes breathing in as he watched me. The next day my fever dropped and I could feel relief in my head. I moved to my side seeing a ring on the bedside table. I reached over touching it. Lifting it up to look at it seeing it was a diamond ring. Grissom came in seeing me looking at it. He sat down on the bed taking the ring.

"This was my mother's ring and her mother's before her. It has a lot of history and happy times associated." He said, looking at the ring in his hand.

"It's very pretty." I said

He nodded looking at me.

"The only problem is it does not have a present owner. I think it should belong to someone."

"Perhaps I could hold it for you." I said

"Perhaps, let's try it on your finger and see how it looks." He said, taking my hand sliding it onto my ring finger. "Fit's to."

I looked at it then at him.

"What do you think about wearing it full time?"

"I think I would like that." I said, smiling weakly.

"Then it's yours." He said, leaning over kissing me.


End file.
